


It Doesn't Count in the Dark

by Sheena_Stalwart



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, Exes, F/M, Felicia Hardy - Freeform, Hot Sex, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Reuniting, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stripping, Sweet Peter Parker, Thief and Hero, Tiffany's, bad girl, jewel thief, lights off, old flame, sex after hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) is back in New York and on the prowl! She moved to Europe after her breakup with Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Peter is surprised when he catches her robbing a Tiffany's. Will there reunion be everything Peter has been dreaming about since she left or will the sexy Black Cat continue to elude him... Find out!





	It Doesn't Count in the Dark

There is a robbery at the Tiffany and Co on Fifth Avenue. The trusted and true friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is on his way. He swings in through a busted window. The security lights and alarms have been cut. It’s eerily quiet. 

The displays in the immediate area appear undisturbed. The streetlights shed harsh illumination against the glass cases. Only upon closer inspection does he realize that the display cases are empty. He gasps thinking that he must be too late. 

“Of course, you would think that!” a female voice scoffs from a darkened corner. “You realize that jewelry stores empty the display cases at night to secure the more precious pieces in vaults, right?”

“Felicia?” he whispers in awed disbelief. 

“Of course, honey, who else has tits this good?” she chuckled as she stepped into a beam of light shining in through a window. 

Her voluptuous silhouette made the Avenger gulp and do a double take. It was certainly Black Cat alright. 

“I-I-I thought you were in Europe…” Spidey stuttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“What can I say? I got a little homesick for the Big Apple...” her voice is like velvet to his ears. She walks towards him slowly, her hips swaying, “Although, the appeal of running into an old flame certainly crossed my mind…”

She reached out to him and lightly traced a claw along the side of his masked face. He instinctively reaches up to hold her hand, but she quickly pulls away and turns to one of the empty display cases. “You know… it’s such a shame to be with you in this Tiffany’s under these circumstances-”

“-Oh, don’t play that card, Cat,” he interrupts. “You’re the one that ran away, remember?”

Her hands rest contemplatively on the glass, but she looks over her shoulder, giving her best sultry pout, “Maybe if you had put a Tiffany ring on it…”

“You didn’t give me a chance!” Spidey pleads, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “...Don’t look at me like that…”

“Like what?” she says playing dumb. Still looking over her shoulder, she slides onto her elbows across the display case. She spreads her legs and arches her back. 

In a knee jerk and pheremonic reaction, Spidey steps towards her. His muscle memory and desire instructs him to place his hands firmly on her hips and thrust into her perfect, round cheeks. His hands are about to make contact, when at the last second he pulls away and turns around, balling his hands into fists. He lets out a frustrated groan. He hates that himself for remembering that he’s here to stop a robbery.  

Cat gets up with a stifled giggle. She lets a nail dig nearly cut into his suit as she runs it along his shoulders making her way in front of him. “What? Having trouble getting it up these days?” she teases. 

“Why are you here, Cat?” he asks with a deep exhale. 

“I told you, I missed the Big Ap-”

“-No, why are you robbing a Tiffany’s? I thought you were going straight…”

Cat looks down at her feet, mulling over the question. She looks up at him, making the most contrite face she can muster, “Maybe, I just wanted to get a certain someone’s attention…” 

She bit her lip and dragged her nails down Spider-Man’s chest. He shivered at the slightly painful, yet erotic sensation. 

She touches a hand to her chest and slowly starts to yank on the front zipper of her suit. “Is it getting hot in here?...” she feigns with a low whisper. “Or is it just you…”

Spider-Man can’t help but keep his eyes fixed on her chest as they try to break free from her skin tight suit. 

It’s times like these when he’s really glad that his mask records everything he sees. This was definitely a moment he would be watching later. 

“Oh, would you look at that?” she coos, “It looks like our old friend is here to see us after all!”

Spider-Man follows her line of sight down to the bottom half of his suit. It was suddenly feeling a little tight. 

Without warning, Cat palmed him. An involuntary moan of satisfaction escaped his lips. He knew he shouldn’t… but he had been aching for that firm grip since she left. She massaged his growing mass with one hand and slowly shimmied out of her suit with the other. 

Spider-Man was completely captive to her cause. Eyeing her perfect, naked form. He had dreamed of their reunion for so long. He couldn’t possibly rob himself of this moment. Even if it was under these circumstances. 

“You really should use a fabric with a little more- stretch- dontcha think?” she smirked. 

He caressed her cheek, “Well, I don’t usually run into this problem on my nightly rounds…”

“That’s such a shame…” she pouted, batting her eyelashes. 

Spider-Man began to take of his suit with the exception of his mask. His erection was getting painful under the pressure of the elastic threads. 

Black Cat once again felt the need to giggle and tease Peter about the sexy thong he wears underneath. 

“Not all of us can go commando in our suits, Cat…” he responds sheepishly.

Cat suddenly drops to her knees. She starts to drag the thong down to his ankles with the help of her teeth. She lets a little purr escape as she does it. His engorged sausage twitches with anticipation. Cat stands back up and dramatically rips off her last remaining garment- her eye mask. 

Spider-Man reaches to do the same and she stops him abruptly. 

“Wait!” she exclaims. She pushes Spider-Man away from all the windows with the streetlights beaming through them. She slams him roughly against the wall in a dark edge of the room. “Now take the mask off!” she commands. 

“What was that for?” he asks confused. 

“It doesn’t count in the dark…” she whispers as she pushes a finger to his lips. 

She drops to her knees once again and this time takes him into her mouth. She gags herself a few times and Peter nearly shoots off prematurely. But as quickly as the pleasure came, it leaves. 

Cat aggressively tackles Peter to the floor. 

“Whoa! Be careful!” he cautions, protecting her from the corner of a display case they almost crashed into. 

Peter lays helplessly on his back, entranced by the goddess pinning him down. 

“I only needed to get you wet enough to slip in,” she smiles before pressing a reckless kiss to his mouth. 

Pulling away to insert Peter’s member, she can’t see his face. Just the way she likes it. An anonymous, super human body- just for her pleasure. Besides- she doesn’t need visual confirmation to know that he’s smiling like an idiot.

She rides him, making those animalistic sounds he loves. His hands grab hungrily at her breasts. He is cherishing every second, almost wishing that he was wearing his mask to record this…

Faintly, Peter thinks he hears a noise, “What was that!” he jolts upright with paranoia. 

“Ugh!” she scoffs, “Are you really still shy about the whole public thing?... I didn’t hear anything- now get back down there!” she commands pushing onto his back once more, her claws raking his skin. 

Peter can’t help but think how much he has missed her body, every sweet and delectable inch of skin, every atom. All those reunion fantasies he had been beating his meat to, didn’t even come close to having the real thing. His only regret was that his pent up and repressed craving for her was making it hard for him last. 

Felicia began to touch herself as she bounced up and down. She barely needed Peter to get off. Sensing that the webhead was not going to last much longer, she sent herself into a loud and breathy climax. Peter’s hips bucked uncontrollably beneath her, his vision was spotty and his toes clenched, feeling as if there was no blood left in them as he came. 

Cat dismounted with a satisfied smirk on her face immediately skipping off to get dressed. 

Peter laid there, panting and almost lifeless from the exhausting eruption that just occurred.

Finally, peeling himself off the floor, Peter says, “Felicia- please stay. Please stay in New York- come live with me- You won’t have to fake robberies to get my attention- or hey- we can even come here and get you one of those fancy rings the legal way- I just have to-”

“-Peter, Peter, Peter,” she cuts him off in a seductive tone as she finishes zipping her suit and puts her mask back on, “I wasn’t faking a robbery…”

“What?!” he exclaims, hopping to his feet still buck naked. 

“I was distracting you from one!” she giggles. 

And just like that she jumps out of the broken window. 

Peter hears her laughing at the indistinct chatter of a deep male voice. He fumbles to put his suit back on, realizing that he had been bamboozled, but its already too late. He hears the revving of a motorcycle engine and it dissipates into the distance. The smell of her skin still hangs faintly in the air. All he is left with is a memory. 

  
  



End file.
